


The Boss 7

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: The Boss [7]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 70's Bucky AU, F/M, Glorious smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Sugar Daddy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Things heat up on your Parisian adventure with Bucky...





	

Your first day in Paris with Bucky only reinforced the notion that you didn't deserve any of this. 

Before you left the room, he offered you another gift. He sat in the edge of the bed as you slid a finger under the seal of the famous blue envelope and found a credit card inside. 

" _What's this?_ " You asked, taken aback by the gesture.

“ _Well, you can't come to Paris and not go shopping,_ " Bucky smiled, pulling you closer to him. “ _Plus I figured it might have more practical purposes, like maybe paying for your  rent and your tuition when we get back home_ ,” he added.

Truth be told, this reminded you of how you felt when Bucky first doled out four hundred bucks to you in the day you met. He had only known you half an hour and yet he nonchalantly threw that money your way. You knew where this was going too, remembering how you ‘paid him back’ for that gesture. Thinking about how you’d feel obliged to pay him back for this tonight made you even more embarrassed. You had been looking forward to getting Bucky alone like this again for so long, but suddenly, with money involved, the excitement was sullied by shame.

And it was splashed across your face. 

" _What's the matter, kiddo?_ " He asked cheerfully. 

Torn from your thoughts and alert once more, you managed a barely audible, “ _Nothing_ ”.

" _C'mon, kiddo, something's up with you!_ " He smiled, giving you tiny shake. 

" _Bucky,_ " you sighed, " _I just feel kinda shitty about this. You're only doing this so I'll fuck you._ "

Bucky looked alarmed. And hurt. " _If I needed someone to fuck, I'd fuck 'em just like that,_ ” he said, snapping his fingers.  “ _The fact is, I like you. I want what's best for you and I want you to be happy,_ " he insisted.

“ _But even then, I feel like I have to pay you back somehow. I’ve never taken nothing from no one,_ ” you argued, only to be swiftly hushed by a singled finger pressed to your lips.

You sighed. Bucky’s chin was now resting against your body, his arms wrapped tight around your middle. He glanced up at you through his eyelashes, showing you a softness, unbeknownst to you, Bucky only reserved for you. 

Somewhere inside him, he truly did care. 

“ _Ok,_ ” you conceded, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. You could feel him smiling against you. “ _Thank you, Bucky._ ”

“ _That’s ok, kiddo. It’s like I said, I don’t have anyone else to spoil,_ ” he admitted.

Suddenly you felt sorry for him. It wasn’t your style to roll out a pity party any time someone dragged you on a guilt trip. So you waggled the plastic card through your fingers and cleared your throat. “ _So spoil me,_ ” you said with a wicked grin.

* * *

 

You genuinely believed Bucky enjoyed trailing behind you as you weaved in and out of designer boutiques all day. Dutifully, he would wait outside changing booths for you to snatch the curtain open and parade yourself in front of him in a different outfit each time. He delighted in this, in fact. But you still couldn’t shake the feeling like you didn’t deserve this as you hauled piles of fine garments up to cashiers and charged them to the credit card Bucky gave you.

Bucky even carried your bags. All sixteen of them. All stuffed with the finest silk, cashmere and lace from a plethora of the most exclusive designers in the world. 

You spent so long shopping that you had lost all sense of time. On your way back to the hotel, exhausted and hungry, Bucky looked at his watch in disbelief. “ _It’s just gone five,_ ” he began, glancing at you, “ _How did we spend five hours shopping?!_ ”

You shrugged cheerfully, “ _You gave me all the encouragement I needed! I’m blaming you, Bucky._ ”

“ _You hungry?_ ” he asked as you entered the marble lobby of your hotel.

“ _I could eat,_ ” you nodded, your voice echoing through the empty space.

Arriving at the lift, Bucky pressed the call button. “ _I made a reservation for seven tonight, think you’ll be ready by then?_ ” he asked. 

You surveyed the bags, raising an eyebrow. “ _Well, I can’t say I have nothing to wear, can I?_ ” you joked.

* * *

 

Two and a half hours later, you and Bucky were sitting in one of the finest restaurants in Paris. Tucked away under the city, the small, exclusive room was shrouded in brown brick, with pink leather booths and soft lighting coming from gleaming gold, art deco patterns on the walls. The room was heaving with people but it didn’t concern you as the host led you, through an eye-level blanket of smoke, towards a booth near the back of the restaurant. It was quieter here. You could hear yourself think at least. 

You could focus solely on Bucky, who looked jaw-droppingly dapper.

Both of you were dressed to the nines. Bucky wore a dark blue plaid suit with a red velvet dickie. While you were clad in a striking, floor length, damson coloured dress with flowing bell sleeves. The lace lingerie set from this morning  was safely disguised underneath. You were the picture of sophistication and yet this was far from your comfort zone. A million miles away from the greasy, grimy roadside diners you and Angie regularly dined out at in high school. Casting an eye around the finely dressed clientele occupying your surroundings, you imagined these people ate at places like this every night. You, on the other hand, just didn’t belong in this world.

“ _I thought this place would be a little less stuffy,_ ” Bucky remarked, sensing your unease.

“ _It’s nice,_ ” you resolved, picking up your menu.

You had no idea what anything on the menu actually was. You weren’t even sure if you wanted to know. 

Bucky squinted at his own menu. His brow was furrowed and he was quickly puffing on his cigarette. You were willing to bet he didn’t either.

“ _You know any French, Bucky?_ ” you giggled.

He met your gaze, plucking his cigarette from his mouth and flashing you a smile, like he had just been caught out. “ _I know, I’m uncultured. You’re a smart college girl, bet you know a little._ ”

You choked back a laugh and shook your head.

“ _No?_ ” Bucky asked in faux disbelief. “ _I’m disappointed!_ ”

“ _Guess we’re gonna have to be two uncultured swines tonight,_ ” you said, raising your glass.

Bucky raised his to meet your’s, “ _I’ll drink to that, kiddo._ ”

Service was slow at the restaurant, affording you just enough time to attempt to decipher one thing on the menu: ‘coq au vin’. You managed to get the words ‘chicken’ and ‘wine’ from that item and it sounded edible enough to you.

“ _What you having, kiddo?_ ” Bucky asked, still poring over his menu and raising his glass to meet his lips.

“ _Coq au vin,_ ” you said devilishly.

This almost made Bucky spit out his wine. “ _I’m sorry, what?_ ”

“ _I don’t know what it is,_ ” you shrugged, “ _chicken… wine… something._ ”

“ _Oh,_ ” he mouthed in realisation, “ _ok, I’ll have that._ ”

It turns out ‘coq au vin’ was just a chicken casserole with lots of red wine, much to your relief.

In the short space of time you had known Bucky, there was one thing you were certain about him: he wasn’t the most proficient in making conversation. But tonight, he tried. He always tried when he was with you. He got half way through his meal in silence, but then he paused as if something had just leaped into his mind. He quickly wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a sip of wine. 

You eyed him expectedly.

“ _How’d you end up at the club looking for work?_ ” he asked, “ _I mean, Nat’s told me things, but I’ve never asked you personally._ ”

He was right. He hadn’t. And yet he had just dropped more money on you than you even dared to imagine. Not to mention the fact that he had killed for you too. Up until now, you had just accepted all of this, albeit uneasily. 

“ _So?_ ” he pressed, interrupting your train of thought.

“ _Well, I lived with my parents up until a few weeks ago. Had a steady job. Was getting by at school. Living the college life, I guess, but no one else saw it that way,_ ” you began, fumbling with the napkin in your lap.

“ _What do you mean?_ ” Bucky asked.

“ _I like a drink more than most. And because of that, I admit, I showed up to work drunk one too many times,_ ” you explained.

“ _And they fired you?_ ” 

You nodded.

“ _Bastards,_ ” Bucky muttered. “ _I’m assuming your folks kicked you out because of that then._ ”

“ _Couldn’t pay my way,_ ” you shrugged.

“ _So… why the club?_ ” Bucky asked, leaning back in his chair and studying you. “ _You’re a smart girl. You could go anywhere._ ”

“ _I just needed to get back on my feet fast and get together the money for my tuition,_ ” you responded.

Bucky seemed to understand, leaning in closer to you again and reaching out to take your hand. His eyes were like steel as they fixed themselves on yours. He was sincere when he said it: “ _I’m sorry you got dragged into all of this._ ”

You shrugged it off. You didn’t ask questions about the dealings at the club anymore. It was best just to listen and take everything in. You were in this world now and there was no way out of it, other than to ride out whatever storm was coming.

But you couldn’t deny that when Bucky wanted to be, he was as warm and generous as Nat told you he was. He deserved your trust.

“ _I see myself in you, kiddo,_ ” Bucky smiled, picking up his cutlery again to finish his meal.

“ _Why’s that?_ ” you asked twirling your fork around the dish in front of you. 

“ _Because neither of us really had a choice. Anyway… What are you studying? I’ve never asked you that either._ ”

“ _I’m majoring in history,_ ” you said. 

“ _So you’re a nerd?_ ” he laughed.

“ _Charming,_ ” you remarked, “ _I have a question for you._ ”

“ _Shoot,_ ” Bucky said through the final morsel of his meal.

“ _What’s your favourite album? I mean, I noticed you have so many albums in your office,_ ” you asked, trying to divert Bucky’s attention away from your terrible choice of major. 

Bucky took the liberty of topping up your glass while you posed your question. Then he smiled, rubbing his chin as he thought of a response. “ _Probably Diamond Dogs by David Bowie,_ ” he said, “ _it’s pretty new._ ”

Your conversation continued along that trajectory throughout dessert - and two more bottles of wine. By the end of the night, you found yourself in hysterics over Bucky’s admission that he simply adored the acting talents of Marilyn Monroe. You remembered her ‘acting’. It was certainly nothing to covet.

It was raining as you tottered along the dark and cobbled expanse, split by silver from the streetlights above. You were arm in arm with Bucky, your laughter echoing into the distance. “ _Bucky, really?! Are you sure you didn’t like her because she was pretty and blonde,_ ” you insisted, trying to put words into his mouth.

“ _No, kiddo. ‘Some Like It Hot’ is my favourite movie of all time,_ ” he grinned.

“ _Well I ain’t buying it,”_ you huffed with such ferocity that if Bucky hadn’t had his arm wrapped tightly around your waist, you would have toppled over in your platform boots.

He sensed your lapse in balance and stopped in his tracks to throw you over his shoulder, giving your rear a quick swat for good measure. This sent you into another fit of giggles that cut right through the night. Bucky ran the final block to your hotel with you draped over him, kicking and protesting all the way.

By the time you arrived back at your suite, you were both soaked to the bone. You quickly made a beeline for the bedroom with Bucky in tow.

“ _We should probably get out of these clothes,_ ” you said.

Bucky’s expression darkened down to a smirk at the corners of his mouth. 

You knew exactly what meaning he had drawn from those words. Contrary to how you felt this morning, the notion of going there with your boss now had you eagerly pulling at your coat and then your dress and then your bra. It was probably the wine.

Bucky’s eyes never once left your body, even when he was shrugging out of his jacket and his shirt, leaving just his slacks intact. When you got down to the panties he bought you this morning, he just had to close the gap. 

He was warm. Deliciously so. Your aching bones relished that first contact. His hands were placed gently around your waist. He was just drinking you in. Unsure, for the first time in his life, of where to begin kissing or caressing.

You took the liberty of draping your arms around his shoulders, leaning in for that first kiss of the evening. You could still taste the wine on his lips as your tongue glided past them, willing him to let you in. He just smiled into you like he usually did. 

You knew exactly where tonight was going and in reality, it should have been you who was the bag of nerves, not Bucky. His hands simply drew themselves up and down your sides to the time of your kisses. The truth was, he just felt like he didn’t deserve to be your first. But you were past caring, backing him up towards the edge of the bed.

He fell back with just a faint push at his chest. You climbed on top of him, allowing your hands to roam further over his body. You could clearly see his cock, straining against his slacks. Testing how he’d react, you circled your hips over his, as your hands continued their journey over his soft but scarred skin. When you coaxed a series of gasps from him, you knew you were getting somewhere. You began to loosen off his pants.

 _“Are you sure about this?_ ” he asked as you began to remove his slacks. He remembered your conversation from this morning, making him question your intentions. 

Now wasn’t the time for him to bring that up. You wanted him. But in your tipsy state, you seemed to forget about how terribly things went the first time you did this. You bit your lip and nodded. Yanking the fabric the rest of the way down his legs, you stroked his length through his underwear while you lazily left a trail of kisses over his abdomen.

Bucky groaned in response. 

You took that as your cue to remove his last remaining garment, allowing you better access to his cock. You wrapped your hand around him. You had also forgotten how thick his cock was. You knew for certain that you didn’t just want him in your mouth this time. 

Nevertheless, you began to draw long, wet stripes over his shaft, coating his cock completely in spit. 

He eyed you in anticipation and, this time, you had the confidence to look at him. His eyes fluttered closed when your tongue swirled around his swollen tip. Teasing him. Then he whined when your mouth broke away from his cock, leaving your hands stroking it slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at you again. 

 _“Bucky?_ ” you began quietly, your hands still working away.

 _“Yeah?_ ”

 _“I really want you to fuck me,_ ” you admitted.

Bucky sat up quickly, a look of concern on his face, similar to yesterday after your long-forgotten spat with Angie. 

Panic swept through you. Was this enough to scare Bucky Barnes away?

This subsided when his hands reassuringly found their way to your shoulders. He pressed his nose to yours, his breath tantalisingly falling on your lips. “ _Are you really sure about this,_ ” he whispered.

You hadn’t realised your hands had fallen idle at your sides until you brought them up to Bucky’s hair, sweeping the damp stands from his face to get a better look at him. “ _I’m completely sure,_ ” you insisted.

He gently kissed your nose and did that same awkward smile. “ _I don’t wanna hurt you,_ ” he confided. 

“ _You won’t,_ ” you said.

In one fell swoop, you found yourself on your back with Bucky on top of you, propping himself up on his arms, looking down at you. “ _Just let me know if I do, ok?”_

You nodded.

Bucky was terribly gentle to begin with, not like your other encounters in his office or in the warehouse. Again, it was this softness in him that was still new. His kisses were featherlight over your collarbones and your chest. His touch on your hips or your thighs was so delicate that you ached for the old Bucky to make an appearance. You wondered if this was deliberate, or if he was just nervous. Nevertheless, you grasped at Bucky’s hair, directing him to where you needed him most. Now this was something you were so eager to replay. 

What happened at the warehouse had been on your mind daily ever since, filling your thoughts with ways to get Bucky alone so it could happen again.

He was all too happy to oblige as his hand made its way gently up your inner thigh with his mouth meeting it at its destination. You watched through your parted thighs as Bucky lovingly peeled back the delicate fabric of your panties and slipped them off. Back in the warehouse, Bucky was practically ravenous, but tonight, he seemed like he had all the time in the world.

Every movement was slow and meticulous. 

Settling himself between your legs, he flashed his gaze up and you for a split second before he moved in to part your slick folds with his tongue. This was even better than the first time. He carefully and repeatedly drew the sensitive flesh into his mouth making you gasp and writhe under him, desperate for him to quicken his pace. But he was enjoying this far too much, dining out on this rare opportunity. Replacing his mouth with his fingers, he quickly zeroed in on your clit. When you let a moan escape you lips, he looked up at you, “ _you like that?_ ”

It was torture. He was torture. 

“ _Bucky please,_ ” you quietly whined, squirming away.

“ _Please what?_ ” he half laughed.

“ _Please keep going, faster!_ ” you begged.

He dipped his head back between your thighs and lapping away at your folds. He was finally beginning to build pace as he started to lavish more attention on your clit, circling his tongue around and over it. Quicker and quicker. Your moans grew louder with each flick of his tongue and he was studying you, knowing you were close now. He could tell by the quivering of your legs and the steady movements of your hips against his mouth. And how much more vocal you became. He wasn’t about to let up; his tongue worked a steady rhythm while his fingers pressed themselves into your hips trying to steady you as you came. Screaming Bucky’s name, of course.

Bucky wasted no time in positioning himself on top of you, offering you little time to come down from your high. Your eyes were still glazed over, looking up at him. His cock was pressed firmly against your thigh and his face was just inches from yours. “ _You still want this?_ ” Bucky asked breathlessly. 

You nodded, biting your lip. 

Bucky kissed your nose and took your hand, wrapping it around his cock. “ _At your own pace, ok?_ ” he reassured.

“ _Ok,_ ” you agreed drawing his cock along your slit, coating it with your juices. You lined him up against your entrance and took a deep breath. 

He filled you slowly. Allowing you the opportunity to acclimatise; allowing himself to search your expression for a sign that you weren’t going to go along with this. 

You weren’t going to lie to yourself, suddenly you were nervous and that first pass was uncomfortable at best. 

He backed up carefully and filled you again with another long stroke. And then again. “ _Does that feel ok?_ ” Bucky asked, concerned at your lack of response. 

By now the discomfort was all but gone as Bucky retained a gentle motion. You nodded. “ _Can you go a little faster?_ ” you asked quietly.

He smiled and leaned closer into you, quickening his pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist and buried your face into the crook of his neck to stifle the mewls that began to escape you as his cock brushed against just the right spot inside you.

You could hear Bucky’s breathing hitch slightly into the pillow, as his thrusts grew quicker. His hand was clawed around your hip for leverage. It was almost as though you began feeding off of how much Bucky was enjoying fucking you for the first time as the curses tumbled from your mouth thick and fast. He adored this just as much as when you were quiet and unsure. “ _You like that, baby? Yeah?_ ” he growled in your ear. 

The most you could muster was another breathless moan before Bucky rolled over on to his back. You were now perched on top of him, feeling exposed and slightly embarrassed. You fumbled your arms in front of your body and moved with him at first when he held you by your hips, watching through hooded lids as every inch of his cock repeatedly disappeared inside you. He tore his eyes off your cunt and looked you in the eye, sending another wave of embarrassment coursing through you. 

“ _You’re so fucking beautiful,_ ” he drawled, pulling your arms away from your chest.

Continuing to move your hips with his, you leaned over with a coy smile. You were hovering just above him, providing him with perfect access to your breasts. He sank his teeth into your flesh with a contented moan. The contact made your pussy clench around him deliciously. You could tell this inched Bucky closer as his movements became filled with renewed purpose which in turn filled you with renewed confidence. 

You moved back, your breasts escaping Bucky’s mouth causing him to whimper, and began to fuck him like your life depended on it. Bucky tried to grab at your chest, but you quickly grabbed his wrists. The change in tone drove Bucky wild; you were in charge now and that was something Bucky Barnes, just wasn’t used to. “ _You like watching me ride your big fucking cock, Bucky?_ ” you gasped, pointedly aware of how mesmerised he was watching you.

“ _Fuck, baby, don’t stop,_ ” he moaned, his voice hoarse, tilting his head back. 

“ _You gonna come for me?_ ” you cooed. 

Of course he was. You could feel how he tensed up beneath you as you coaxed him over the edge.

His wrists began straining in your hands. “ _Yeah,_ ” he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

“ _You gonna come for me, boss?_ ” you asked again.

That sent him over the edge. His hands were gripping your hips like a vice. He cursed and shuddered, filling your cunt with ropes of thick cum.

You loomed back over him, still slightly tipsy and too tired to sit up straight anymore. He smiled up at you sweetly and pulled you down to kiss you.

“ _You enjoyed that,_ ” he whispered, rolling over so that you were both lying on your sides. 

You barely opened your eyes, exhausted, as you responded, “ _That was so much fun, Bucky._ ”

You didn’t have to see Bucky to know that he was doing that awkward grin again.

This was the first, and probably the sweetest, of the many times you and Bucky would sleep together. And it was always the one that remained etched in your memory. After all, everything that ensued after this was truly, very terrible. You really didn’t deserve what would happen once your Parisian adventure neared its end, or the things that would happen when you arrived home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with this. Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
